Cabby
by wowpie
Summary: Forget Dean/Castiel... BOBBY/CASTIEL! CABBY!


Forget Dean/Castiel... BOBBY/CASTIEL! CABBY!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story.

Author's note: This is a joke, was not created to be taken seriously, unless you like Cabby...

November 22nd 2008 8am, a hunter and salvager in his late fifties, Bobby Singer opens the front door to what had been his home for years in Sioux Falls, despite its old fashioned decor and rough appearance. Holding a rusted metal tool box he slouched down the steps to the salvage yard. He looked across the salvaged cars and vehicle parts before looking up upwards to the new morning sky glistening in the mist. Sighing, he sauntered off past the hopeless taxi cab to the pastel green truck that lay with no wheels in the mud. Paint had long been flaking and chipping off and the engine was long past repair but Bobby could fix it.

Minutes later a flutter of wings and a sharp breeze was heard a few feet behind Bobby and followed a light thud of something hitting scrap metal next to Bobby's house. Bobby lifted his head from the car bonnet, put down his tools and headed over to the metal heap expecting a dead pigeon to have fallen amongst it. Trudging in annoyance around the side of the house he stopped and backed and shielded his eyes from the light that shone from the metal. As the light faded Bobby saw a man lying on his back, wide eyed with a shocked expression. Dazed, the stranger did not notice Bobby stood just two feet from him, just as shocked as he. The man wore a light coloured trench coat under which he wore a black suit, white shirt and blue tie combination much in comparison to Bobby's usual flannel shirt, torn jeans and trucker hat. After taking a moment the man looked up to see Bobby Singer glaring down at him tense and mean looking:

'I-I fell...' The man's voice trailed off in confusion.

'I can see that' Bobby responded impatiently. 'What the hell are you doing on my property?'

'I fell. I was flying... and I fell' He said looking downwards at Bobby's mud covered boots.

Bobby sighed.

'Jeez... are you alright?' Bobby said thrusting out his hand offering to pull the man up.

Hesitantly reaching for Bobby's arm the man let him help him up. Though his clothes and hair were dishevelled his stood strong and elegant.

'Are you ... Bobby ... Singer?' He asked.

'Who wants to know?' Bobby questioned aggressively.

'My name is Castiel, I am an Angel of the Lord.'

'You're a what now? I think you hit your head on the metal when you fell or something...' Bobby said trailing off as he peered behind the man.

'You know Dean and Sam Winchester? I... heard... you are an acquaintance of theirs, we have been unable to track them.'

'What's your business with those two? And who is _we_?'

'The angels.'

'Ah, with the angels again? I think you need to lie down.'

Bobby raised his eyebrows in annoyance at the man before turning to go inside suggesting the man should follow.

The supposed angel strode behind him towards his house.

Castiel took a moment to look around the room. Bookcases covered the walls; there was a worn green cloth sofa opposite a small white plastic table with a radio placed on it. On a desk to the back of the room were empty bottles of whiskey and a few books which appeared to be on mythology.

Bobby cleared his throat causing Castiel to turn his attention to Bobby.

'Take a seat' He ordered, glancing at wooden kitchen chair opposite the desk.

Again, he hesitated and then sat.

Bobby left the room and shortly returned with two green mugs of some hot beverage, handing one to the man.

'Castiel, you said?'

'Yes' He confirmed accepting the mug by the handle and peering into the brew.

'As in the Angel of Thursday?'

Castiel's eyes lit up 'Yes'. His eyes caught Bobby's, as he sat in his chair behind a desk. He quickly averted his gaze to the brown liquid and mimicking what Bobby did he lifted the mug and gulped down a mouthful. The angel's eyes watered as the liquid rushed over his tongue and he tightened his hand on the mug handle.

'Go easy with that, it's hot coffee.' Bobby told Castiel noticing his wincing. 'Since when does an angel wear a suit and cologne?'

Castiel bowed his head to smell and then replied with his tongue tingling:

'I am in the place of another man'

Castiel placed the mug on Bobby's desk and quickly stood up.

'I should go. I must not waste any time.'

'Well hold on a minute, aren't you gonna tell me what the hell is going on? An angel? Really?'

Castiel grew impatient with Bobby's disbelief.

'I'm going to find the Winchesters. Thank you for your... hospitality.'

A look of concentration appeared on Castiel's face. Bobby raised his eyebrow as he saw Castiel's face tense in concentration, relax and then concentrate again. A whistle of wind would sound and the drop helplessly.

'I cannot seem to leave'.

'Leave? The door's over there..?'

* * *

By night-time, Castiel had received no message from his brothers or father and his powers seemed to have discontinued. The next morning the angel was still sat waiting. Both he and Bobby soon decided he would stay until further notice.

Days went by as Bobby continued to work on the truck, thinking of the angel that had flown into his life, while the angel sat delicately waiting in his house, without sleeping or food.

After five days of barely speaking to each other, one night, with his back to the angel who stood by his desk, Bobby broke the silence.

'You said you entered the body of a human?' He asked gruffly.

Surprised by his words he replied. 'Yes, I did.'

'What does it feel like? For a human, I mean.'

Castiel gazed over at Bobby who stood there awaiting his response and slowly moved towards him.

'I will show you. Close your eyes'.

Bobby, doing what the angel asked, closed his eyes and felt Castiel's presence close behind him.

There was a thud and Bobby turned to see the human's body lying on the floor. Before he could react a bright light filled the room. Bobby shielded his eyes while the room began to tremble and so did he. He tried to relax his body before it was taken over by the angel. Bobby resisted fighting with the force that was in him but was pained by the interaction. Almost instantly, Bobby felt light and beautiful for having the angel inside him but soon felt saddened as Castiel released himself out. Bobby thought that time was too short and realised right then that he wanted more from the angel...

'I did not wish to stay inside you too long' Castiel spoke softly, standing up once he had returned to the human body on the floor while Bobby stood stunned before him.

This made Bobby's eyes drop from Castiel's gaze, disappointed, but he raised them again at Castiel's next words.

'I did not want to hurt you.'

* * *

It had been two months since Castiel arrived at Bobby's home. By that time he and Bobby had grown closer, not knowing when he was to leave.

Every morning around 7:30am Castiel would carefully ease himself from Bobby's hirsute arms, in which he loved to be held, and would rush to the kitchen to make him coffee and toast. He liked to pick a flower from the field behind the house and place it on the tray alongside Bobby's breakfast. Woken by the inadvertent noise made by Castiel he would await him and a smile would widen across his face as his angel wandered in with breakfast.

'Good morning, Cassie!' He greeted him delightedly.

'Did I wake you, Bo?' He said smiling at his lover.

'I like waking up to you' Bobby replied, returning the smile.

Some mornings Castiel would surprise Bobby by joining him in the shower. That morning he pulled back the curtain and Bobby turned to face him and grinned while Castiel stepped in. He then went on to hold the shower head, rinsing the soap off Bobby's aged body while he washed himself from the top downwards, before seeing to Castiel. As Bobby reached for his towel on the rack by the tub Castiel grabbed it, jumping out of the tub and then running out into the living room. Bobby, still uncovered, ran out after him. Catching up to him he took the towel from him and began spanking Castiel lightly with it as his ran through the kitchen, out the back door, around the house and then through the front door. Castiel stopped in the living room by the book case and turned to face Bobby where they stood laughing, trying to catch their breath. Bobby then reached out for Castiel's arms and pulled him close to kiss him. Castiel felt Bobby's coarse beard, still dripping with water, brush against his face. Bobby then turned Castiel so he was facing the book case and gently pressed Castiel against it.

Late morning, outside in the yard, Bobby was just finishing the paint work on the truck. Castiel skipped out of the house in one of Bobby's checked shirts in short shorts he made from a pair of Bobby's old jeans which he made fit with a weaved brown leather belt. Wearing a pair of black leather ankle height boots Bobby had bought him he climbed onto the bonnet of Bobby's blue tow-truck and sat next to Rufus, Bobby's black Labrador. The dog lay dormant while Castiel gently stroked its back gazing over at Bobby.

'Hey, Cassie' He said lifting his head to smile at him.

'Hello, Bo' He giggled. 'My truck is looking good'

Bobby laughed. 'It sure is. As soon as it's finished and safe to use I'll teach you to drive.'

'Oh thanks, Bo! You have done so much for me.'

'You deserve it, angel.' Bobby said swaggering over to Castiel. He slid his grey haired fingers up Castiel's leg as he leaned in to kiss him. 'I love you'.

'I love you too, Bo!'

That evening, while Castiel was bathing, Bobby dressed in his smartest suit, combed his hair and lit candles around the room. He had planned a night for Castiel. He made dinner which consisted of salmon fillet in a white wine sauce, which had become Castiel's favourite, followed by dessert of Profiteroles in a chocolate sauce which Castiel had yet to try, the profiteroles; the chocolate sauce however had been used on another occasion but for a different purpose...

Coming out of the bathroom, through the steam, Castiel saw what Bobby had prepared for him and squealed excitedly. He ran over and hugged Bobby who stood by the table with his warm bearded smile that Castiel loved so dearly. Castiel then dashed in to the bedroom and appeared a few minutes later wearing the white angelic gown which Bobby adored on him. Pulling out a chair for Castiel, he sat down and with Bobby then opposite him they stared into each other's eyes over the soft blue Forget-me-not flowers in the middle of the table.

Over dessert Bobby presented the gift he had bought recently for Castiel. It was a topaz embedded in silver on a silver chain which he placed around Castiel's neck, while he admired it. Castiel immediately began to think of ways to thank Bobby. At that moment there was a rattle of a door handle at the front door, followed by a knock. Bobby and Castiel froze, startled by unexpected visitors. Outside stood Dean and Sam Winchester confused by the unusual drawn curtains and locked door. From inside they heard plates clashing as Bobby clumsily cleared up any evidence of company while Castiel rushed around blowing out the candles before hiding behind the bedroom door.

'Bobby? You alright?' Dean called out, looking across to Sam who shrugged just as oblivious as Dean.

Bobby did his best to mess up his appearance, taking off his suit jacket and putting on his hat, before taking one last look around and opening the door to the Winchesters.

'I see you boys are back from California' grumbled Bobby, standing at the door partially opened un-able to make eye contact with the two men.

'Yeah...' Dean answered, looking around Bobby at the dark room.

'You were... sleeping?' Sam wondered.

Bobby cleared his throat.

Dean raised his eyebrows. 'Oh... I see...'

'What? You _see_?' Responded Bobby sharply.

'No, I get it... you're alone out here.' He shifted uncomfortably 'have to see to yourself... we understand'.

'Oh!' Sam exclaimed, realising, before taking a step backwards.

'I was sleeping! Now get off my porch!' Bobby, raising his voice at the brothers, glared at them.


End file.
